Les Douches
by Alounet
Summary: Se passe durant le Tome 3. Gryffondor a perdu le match de Quidditch face à Poufsouffle. Oliver se retrouve seul dans les douches. Enfin, pas si seul...


**Titre** : Les douches

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Oliver Wood / Cédric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : _ Je suis dans ma relecture d'Harry Potter en ce moment. J'en suis au troisième tome que je viens d'abandonner à côté de moi après avoir eu une inspiration fulgurante en lisant une phrase en page 190. Lorsqu'après le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle, tout le monde est à l'infirmerie ou se repose Harry. Il demande ou est Dubois, et les autres lui réponde qu'il est à la douche, afin d'accepter sa défaite...

Et bien, cette phrase m'a inspiré ce petit O.S. ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient perdu. Oliver s'y attendait, il devait le reconnaître. Mais la défaite n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Bien sur, il s'inquiétait d'avantage pour Harry mais c'était sa dernière année. Il ne gagnerait pas la coupe, à coup sûr.

Le reste de l'équipe avait préféré le laisser seul dans les vestiaires. Wood en profita donc pour réfléchir, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas mécanique jusqu'aux douche. Il laissa sa robe de sorcier et ses vêtements sur le banc du vestiaire, se rendant complètement nu jusqu'aux douches.

De toute manière, il était seul. Lorsqu'il déclencha l'eau, il eut un mouvement de recul en sentant l'eau d'abord fraiche, puis se glissa complètement sous les jets d'eau lorsqu'elle devenu beaucoup plus chaude. Fermant les yeux, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis se caressa le long du corps avant de se savonner.

Il entendit soudain du bruit derrière lui. Oliver se retourna et vit Cédric arriver, une serviette autour de la taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Diggory ?

-Problème de douche dans nos vestiaires. Madame Bibine préfère que j'utilise ceux-là.

Oliver ne dit rien de plus et, sans réellement y prêter attention, il vit Cédric retirer sa serviette pour la poser à côté de lui. A son tour complètement nu, son camarade plus jeune que lui s'avança jusqu'à la douche voisine de la sienne. Il déclencha l'eau et rapidement se lava.

Sans savoir la véritable raison qui le menait à faire cela, Oliver regardait continuellement l'élève de Poufsouffle. Son corps était étrangement attirant. Et en toute franchise, il comprenait la raison pour laquelle la plupart des filles craquaient pour ce beau gosse. Car beau gosse il l'était.

Sentant le regard insistant de son rival sur lui, Cédric se retourna un peu gêné et demanda à Oliver:

-Tu dois me dire quelque chose ?

Gêné, Oliver essaya de reprendre ses esprits puis regarda vers le mur.

-Non.

Le brun termina de prendre sa douche, ferma le robinet. Mais resta un instant sans bouger. Il sentait entre ses jambes une érection plus qu'incontrôlée gagner en puissance. Cédric referma lui aussi le robinet et, jetant un coup d'œil vers Oliver, vit le malaise qui l'habitait.

-Ca m'arrive souvent en prenant ma douche. Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucune fille avec nous, pas vrai ? dit-il en plaisantant.

Oliver acquiesça en essayant lui aussi de rire tandis que Cédric avançait, pieds nus, jusqu'à l'endroit ou il avait déposé sa serviette.

Désormais, Oliver avait pleine vue sur les fesses fermes et rebondies de l'attrapeur. Ce dernier se retourna et demanda:

-J'ai quelque chose à mes fesses ?

C'était une simple question de la part de Cédric. Il n'y voyait aucun reproche, juste une légère inquiétude. Oliver répondit simplement:

-Non. Excuse moi, je sais pas ce qui me prend...

Cédric souriait, il demanda, sans qu'Oliver sache si c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou non:

-Tu cherches peut-être à séduire l'équipe adverse dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de finalement renverser la victoire ?

-Quoi ? demanda Oliver incrédule. Non, c'est pas ça. Je cherche pas à te séduire. Et puis...

-Je plaisante, rassura Cédric.

Il se retourna à nouveau, récupérant sa serviette et commença à se sécher. Sans réfléchir, Oliver demanda tout de même:

-Tu dirais quoi si un mec cherchait à te séduire ? Enfin j'veux dire... Un mec qui ne soit pas moi.

Cédric était amusé de voir Oliver embarrassé de la sorte, c'était tellement inattendu chez lui.

-Je crois que je serais flatté, répondit sincèrement Cédric. Encore plus si c'était quelqu'un comme toi.

Oliver remarqua le léger clin d'oeil que Cédric lui envoya. Comment devait-il le prendre, comme une proposition ?

-J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un tu sais.

Cédric s'approcha d'Oliver après avoir entendu cette révélation. Toujours nu, ayant abandonné sa serviette, il se colla doucement au brun. L'érection du Gryffondor se colla à la cuisse de Cédric et ce dernier voyait sa propre érection gagner en intensité.

-Moi si. Tu veux que je te montre ?

-C'est pas un piège pour te foutre de moi après ?

-Non. J'en ai juste envie.

Et comme pour le lui montrer, Cédric déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Oliver. C'est ainsi que, complètement nu, les deux joueurs de Quidditch s'embrassèrent durant très longtemps dans les douches du vestiaire.


End file.
